


NOCKBENT

by MahouDonut



Category: Homestuck, Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Apocalypse, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort/Angst, End of the World, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Marijuana, Modern Era, Multi, SBURB (Homestuck), Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck), Self-Esteem Issues, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouDonut/pseuds/MahouDonut
Summary: A young man stands in his room, today it just so happens to be december, 2009, is this young man birthday. Thought it was 16 years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!What will be the name of this young man be?
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰𝓾𝓮: 𝓐 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶.

**Author's Note:**

> this AU is based on a semi modern setting, with a SBURB AU, c'se i was too bored and classpected the sally face gang c'se why not, and ended up making this, plus i have not seen anyone do this, there's no cult here, sooo

A young man stands in his room, today it just so happens to be december, 2009, is this young man birthday. Thought it was 16 years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name

What will be the name of this young man be?

> INSERT NAME

Your name is Sal Fisher, and you happen to be in your room, but not exactly YOUR room, well, this is because your room is not that gold, and you're wearing a... pajama dress??, you were being tormented by a nightmare a couple of minutes or hours ago, this is surprisingly pacific if it's a dream, but you prefer to not get your hopes up, you know that you have constant nightmares, it is annoying and you are trying to work on it, but for now you have to deal with it.  
you try to get used to the gold and yellow from your surroundings since it makes your eyes hurts, and look for a mirror or something to check if it works, walking feels like trying to move in water, mirrors work, for some reason.  
You have your electric blue hair in a messy bun, your mask where it should be a discolored pink, it has pastel yellow, you explore more the strange room you're in  
there's an envelope on your bed, fancy, looks like an invitation, you open it carefully in case it contains something more inside.

"𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓓𝓾𝓴𝓮 𝓕𝓲𝓼𝓱𝓮𝓻 １２／ＸＸ／２００９

Hope you are in good health and awake as in reading this.  
We are inviting you in this letter to a dance ball that will be celebrated by the Prospit and Derse moons, since yourself are from the Prospit royalty, consider this letter an invitation, as if your concern about not having a nice garment for the event, we sent you a box with a dress designed for you.  
The event will happen the next afternoon at 6:33pm, we hope you don't miss it

\- 𝕻𝖗𝖔𝖘𝖕𝖎𝖙 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖙"

So, you are in a place called "Prospit", not only the whole place is yellow but you are some sort of duke, this dream is getting wilder at every minute, better to search for that dress to make adjust it if necessary.  
After a minute or two of looking in the room, you find the box, you put it in the bed and open it, careful to not damage anything, after examining the contents you realize what they have, a dress, a pair of shoes and some purple flowers in various tones of it, you carefully take the dress from the box, it is more golden than yellow, the moon stitched in the center has a lot more decoration, the collar has a lot of frills, the skirt looks poof, it's not very long but not very short, which makes it special, you fold it and put it back in the box, next you turn your attention to the shoes, flats, simple but cute, and the flowers look really cute, maybe is better to use them as hair pieces. You close the box, not knowing what to do next, the window looks like a comfy place to sit, and watch the sky.

The sky, is weird, the sky is in a gradient from a void like black to a light blue at the top, the clouds have visions, visions of things that happened to you in the past, and some you can't identify, your sight is not the best, since you are limited by your mask and the only working eye you have, since the other one is a glass one, you wonder why is this dream is so pacific, and anything bad has happened yet, you are perfectly vulnerable here, you are alone and don't have anything in sight to defend yourself, it's better to get out of the window, you could fall, and its giving you a sick sensation, and hear a beeping sound ringing your ears, making it more strong with the pass of time, you close your eyes, the ceiling is white, the beeping sound is strong, after some thinking, and turning off your alarm, you take in count.  
You're awake.


	2. 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 1: 𝓖𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓿𝓮𝓵𝓸𝓹𝓮𝓼.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Sal Fisher and you just got the envelopes with the game you ordered, what are you going to do next?

You're awake

Your name is Sal Fisher and you just woke up, and you're just wondering what the hell was going on in the dream you just had.

You have various INTERESTS, you have an interest in the PARANORMAL but it's hard to FIND LEGITIMATE STUFF, you also are into METAL AND HARDCORE MUSIC but you pretty much like anything, you also PLAY THE ELECTRIC GUITAR which you're GOOD AT IT, you also like to DRAW AND PAINT but you're NOT VERY GOOD AT IT, you also sometimes PLAY VIDEOGAMES with your friends, your chumhandle is featheredGhost.

What will you do?.

>Sal: perform morning routine.

You do your morning routine, wake up, tidy your bed a bit, take the glass of saline water with your glass eye in it to the bathroom, the usual, take a shower, wash your face with a lot of care, dry yourself and your hair, put your glass eye on, brush your teeth, and later put up some clothes, a SANITY'S FALL shirt you probably bought in a concert or hot topic, a pair of ripped jeans you probably ripped yourself, a pair of converses you always use, and a flannel shirt, you decide to put your hair into a braid, and finally you put your plastic face on.

You grab an iced tea from the fridge and a straw to drink of it, and a couple of toasts to make for breakfast, fed Gizmo, your emotional support cat, you grab your Woki Toki and contact your best friend Larry still thinking about the dream of the golden field you had.

\- Larry Face?? Are you awake??? - Sal said, making sure that his friend was awake since Larry had a habit of sleeping a lot, our bluenette is a morning person, sipping his tea waiting for a response from his friend, and the toasts to come out of the toaster.

a quiet groan is heard trough the Woki Toki, a smile escapes the short one, picked the device and pushed a button to make yourself be heard.

\- morning Larry Face - Sal said in a teasing but nice tone

\- morning Sally Face - the other boy said in a sleep tone of voice

You also forgot to mention, your friends call you SALLY FACE, it was a name that the people who bullied you used, but you appropriated it, and now is your nickname, you both start talking the normal stuff while the brunette gets up, until the gold realm comes to your mind again.

\- you know that I have constant nightmares right?? - the blue-haired boy said while eating his toast

\- mhhmm, want to talk about it?? - said the brunette on the other end of the connection

\- yeah, actually normally I have fucked up nightmares, but.... dude, I had the weirdest pacific dream ever - said the bluenette

\- wait, what does that mean?? -

\- idk, I was dreaming that something was chasing me and next minute I woke up in a replica of my room but gold, and I was wearing a dress and apparently, I was a duke of a moon called "prospit" or something like that in there, and I was invited to go to a dance ball and even was sent a dress, not gonna lie, the dress was pretty nice - Sal said

\- I kinda want to guess you're a good prince or something of that moon and that sounds kinda cute - lar said in a teasing tone of voice

\- dude, and it gets weirder, I looked into a window and the clouds had like memories of shit of the past, and some visions I couldn't identify, it was wack as hell - Sal said taking the situation very lightly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A young man stands in his room, today it happens to be any day of December 2009, though it was 17 years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name.

What will be the name of this young man be?

> ENTER NAME.

Your name is Larry Johnson, and you just happen to be in your room as said before, you fixed yourself and plan to hang out with your best friend, that lives in the same apartment complex than you.

You have various interests, you are into HEAVY METAL, you also like to PAINT AND DRAW but you are NOT VERY GOOD AT IT, you are also into THE PARANORMAL and like to WATCH VIDEOS ABOUT IT, and you also like to PLAY VIDEOGAMES, your chumhandle is phantasmicCommander

What will you do?

>Larry: wait for your best friend

You decide to wait for him on, and start another painting, one of your FRIENDS taught you how to draw, and went on from there and you started painting, still thinking about the dream Sal described you, you think of representing that dream on canvas would be interesting, plus you got bored of looking for shock sites in the SomethingAwful page, in some part you know how Sal's room looks like, you'd hang out with him sometimes in there, but since it was a "fancy golden replica of his room" is very vague, you need a lot more detail, plus from the sky and clouds that had "memories from the past", as said before YOU. NEED. MORE. DETAILS. So you take a piece of paper and sketch out a bit what YOU think the room would look like, maybe some fancy wallpaper and the posters in Sal's room would be gold too, maybe with other colors, Sal likes blue and pink after all, you add nice details to the furniture and the window that led to the sky, you left it up unfinished since you need a lot more details.  
Then you hear a knock on your door, you go to open up the door, it is Sal

\- Sally Face -  
\- Larry Face - 

You smile at your best bro since he moved to the Addison's apartments you two have bonded pretty quick, especially after showing him your FAVORITE BAND and ART and of course helping you resolve a MYSTERY and putting your former neighbor behind bars, and of course, him telling you about his NIGHTMARES and you about your CURSE, you hope you two can stay being friends for a lot of time with the accidental homo thought, just guys being dudes.

You invite him to go inside your apartment, your mom is currently working right now so you were alone in your house, so you both start talking.

\- sooo, what's up - you said while looking at the bluenette and graving a bag of chips

\- nothing much, now that I remember, aren't the games we ordered came today?? - he said while playing lightly with his hair, he sometimes does that, you find it kind of adorable

\- I guess so, I'm going to check that in a moment, wasn't like a month ago we ordered it right?? - you said while going to your room with him, and chips in hand

\- I dunno, guess I'm going to check the mail too later - Sal said while sitting in one of your bean bag chairs, and getting something from his MODUS that he had CAPTCHALOGGED in, turns out it's a VIDEOGAME MAGAZINE - apparently this thing has a review of SBURB -

\- aren't the reviews of that magazine REAL bad???? - you say while opening the bag and sitting next to your best dude

\- yeah, but it's kinda hilarious reading them - said while chuckling a bit, you can't help to chuckle too

And yes, the review was THAT BAD, not only did the person who did the article didn't play it and called it trash, but added like an anecdote of them in a party doing stupid shit with a friend  
It's hilarious in a stupid way or another, after a while you decide to check the arriving time of the betas of the game, apparently, its today that it arrives and right now, you where checking games with sal to play online with the rest of the gang or in console together, and you found out there was a beta of a multiplayer Sims-like game, which caught both your and Sal's attention, plus it was a public free beta so you sent the link to your friends to get the game and both you and Sal got them.

\- I'm going to check if the game arrived ok??, I'll tell you if yours got here too - Sal said while getting up and brushing off the Dorito dust from his clothes and adjusting his braid

\- sure, also I kinda wanted to paint the dream you described me in the morning, of course, you don't have to describe it if you don't want too - you said while also getting up of the computer.

\- it's ok, I'll tell you when I get to my place - the blue-haired boy said while disappearing on the door frame while looking at him.

Damn, he's cute, ok, that's not a very straight thought to have.


End file.
